The invention relates to data storage and retrieval in electronic forms, particularly to matrix storage and retrieval and the computation of matrix multiplication on electronic computers.
It is known from the prior art that general n-bit sequences cannot be compressed to a shorter binary sequence or cannot be encoded by less than n bits. However, using some fascinating physical phenomena and different models of computation, superdense coding is still possible. Bennet and Wiesner (C. H. Bennet and S. J. Wiesner. Communication via one- and two particle operators on Einstein-Podolski-Rosen states. Phys. Rev. Lett., 69:2881-2884, 1992.), using Einstein-Podolski-Rosen entangled pairs, showed that n classic bits can be encoded by n/2 quantum bits. However, it is not known how to build machines capable of storing quantum bits.
Storing and retrieving large amount of data is a challenge for today's technology, including computer technology, electronics, medical technology, signal processing, telecommunications technology etc. Because—generally—n bits cannot be compressed to less than n bits, storing twice the amount of data needs at least twice as large storage.
In many cases data is stored and manipulated in matrices. The storage and the manipulation of matrices is important in any applications involving electronically stored pictures and graphics as well as video. Linear optimization also deals with—generally very large—matrices. One of the most important matrix operations is the matrix multiplication. Matrix multiplications are computed very frequently on electronic computers. Any improvement on the speed or the storage requirements of the methods of prior art are of the interest of the technical applications.